Todo comenzó por una apuesta
by hiroto11genesis
Summary: Por medio de una apuesta, mentiras y una que otra poción, Pansy logra destruir la unión del trío de Oro, sin darse cuenta que otras uniones se harían.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K. ROWLING, LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. **

**Introducción:** al fin de la guerra entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, muchos alumnos, maestros y Aurores pudieron ser revividos, con magia antigua. No obstante, la vida escolar en Howarts continuo, es así como Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy deciden quitarse el aburrimiento, arruinando las vidas o momentos amorosos de las parejas, tales como Harry y Giny, Ron y Hermione.

**LA APUESTA**

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraban algunos alumnos descansando de sus clases de aburrimiento total.

. - Esto se ha vuelto aburrido. ¿sabes? Con eso de que el señor tenebroso murió, la escuela termino de ser reconstruida y las clases se reanudaron volviéndose súper aburridas. No entiendo porque no revivieron también a el maestro Severus para hacerlas divertidas. Solo salvaron a impuros y traidores a la sangre.

¡Draco me estás escuchando! Estoy aburrida. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

. - ¿una apuesta? Y de que nos va a servir. Aquí todo apesta, suena desgastante y aburrido, Pansy.

. -Para que esto sea más divertido, quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado, enamorarme de alguien o jugar con alguien enamorándolo de mí. Sabes, escuche que ese gran hechizo, hizo despertar a los muertos que todavía tenía oportunidad de seguir vivos, ya sabes, aquellos que tenían cosas pendientes. No obstante, salvaron y están solo personas horribles, no he conocido a alguien que valga la pena, bueno excepto tú, claro está. Y es obvio que tú no te fijarías en mí, así que, quién consiga pareja antes que el otro se salvara de hacer las rondas disciplinarias por tres meses. ¿Qué te parece?

. - estás segura. ¿qué quieres hacer esa apuesta contra mí? Digo, no hay chica que no se resista a mí. Pero, así como lo pones suena inútil, tenemos que poner reglas:

1.- En dos semanas debemos de tener nuestras victimas ya elegidas. La cantidad no importa, será más difícil conquistar con la situación en la que estamos.

2.- Una vez definidas las víctimas, mostraremos nuestro plan de ataque, si uno de los dos no cumple la meta, hará lo que los profesores digan sin rechistar. Y con esto me refiero, a que cada semana tendremos un objetivo. Aunque la que terminará sufriendo todo ese castigo serás tú, Pansy Parkinson.

. - Bien, trato hecho. Draco Malfoy.

ZABINI: de que sirve hacer esa apuesta si no tienen intermediario, les parece que yo lo sea. Y ya tengo en mente sus respectivos retos, Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger para Draco; Harry Potter y la Comadreja para Pansy. O quieren otros peores, digo ellos acabaron con nuestra diversión, porque no acabar con su relación.

PANSY: muy bien, entonces manos a la obra, el tiempo es oro. Nos vemos mañana. (se despide y sale de la casa de Slytherin).

ZABINI: ¿Que harás? Acepto sin queja alguna.

DAFNE: debo darle crédito, cayeron en su trampa. Pansy lleva haciendo este plan por semanas, retarte a una apuesta para tener tu atención, además, sabe que odias a Potter, así que ella lleva la delantera, le ha hecho pequeños hechizos de amor a los Gryffindor's y ahora tú le das el triunfo, te aseguro que ahora en este mismo instante está dando el jaque mate a esas reinas en el comedor.

Aunque esta raro, que entre todas las mujeres que asisten en Howarts escogieras a esas dos leonas.

Y no pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando…

NOTT: oigan, vengan a ver como Pansy es protegida por Potter y Weasley de las señoritas Granger y Weasley. Vamos todos que esperan.

Todos los alumnos salen a ver el gran espectáculo, todos excepto Blaise, Draco y Dafne.

DRACO: ¿A eso te referías? – suspira – que aburrido, si van me cuentan que paso.

DAFNE: Espera no te vayas. Ella puede decir cosas falsas para tener tu atención, por ejemplo: mentir acerca de tus sentimientos ocultos hacia ellas, o ponerte como un pervertido.

ZABINI: Ja, ja, ja. Entonces, ir no es una opción, podría ser gratificante su teatrito, no lo crees.

DAFNE: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No la detendrán. Puede causarles un gran daño a ellos con tantas pociones de amor. No dudo que no hacen buenas parejas, pero las circunstancias los unieron y siento que no está en ella separarlos, solo por una apuesta para tener tu amor.

DRACO: ¿a quién salvarías de Pansy y por qué? Necesito una respuesta concreta y comprensible, si es así, intervengo para que ese, no sea afectado por la poción de amor.

DAFNE: ¿Qué?

ZABINI: Dafne, Dafne, Dafne. Tú también tienes pensamientos oscuros, únete al grupo, confiésalos y te ayudamos. ¿quién es? Contesta.

Mira para que estés en confianza, a los dos nos gusta una de las ya antes mencionadas, solo dinos, quien te trae en apuros.

DAFNE: mmm… eso no importa, siento que deberías tener una competencia justa, te lo mereces, además, la tendrás difícil con ellas, tomando en cuenta que, ustedes le sirvieron a él, el señor oscuro. Sé que tuvieron sus razones para seguirlo o fingir que lo hacían, es por eso, es por eso que, que yo, (la chica respira profundamente y dice por fin) estoy enamorada de Potter, me gusta desde hace tiempo, y ya lo sabía Pansy, aunque ahora se me hace injusto tratarlo así, dice que quiere un amor sincero y hace esto.

Y debo aceptar que si tuviera una oportunidad de que él me vea, sería fantástico, sería extraordinario conseguir que me ame.

ZABINI: Ves, no fue tan difícil, aunque podemos unirnos contra Pansy y utilizarla para nuestros fines, yo conquisto a la señorita Weasley y tú a Potter. Te parece bien.

DAFNE: eso significa, ¿te gusta Granger, Draco?

DRACO: ¿Aceptarás?

DAFNE: Bien. Entonces iremos al comedor.

ZABINI: NO. Mañana veremos que tanto hablo. Supongo que ya acabo su espectáculo. Mejor nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

En algún lugar de la escuela, se encontraba una chica llorando sola a la luz de la luna. Se sentía dolida, humillada e indefensa, pues al romper con su novio, ya no tenía a donde ir y era claro, algo malo le había pasado, como si alguien le hubiera hecho un hechizo de amor. Pero, ¿Por qué razón Ronald había creído todo lo que la serpiente, Pansy Parkinson le había contado? Y como es que su mejor amigo también estaba enamorado de ella, si de seguro fue un hechizo, pero ahora todo estaba hecho, no podía ir a la casa de los Weasley, porque Ronald había dejado bien claro que no la quería ver. Tendría que arreglárselas para descubrir ese embrollo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar y ni como acercársele a Ron para quitarle el hechizo. Ese había sido el peor de sus días. Sin contar que se había enterado que un Slytherin, o sea, Draco Malfoy, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y de su amiga Ginny.

. - tonto Ron. Eres un tonto.

Sin percatarse, ella era observada por Theodore Nott, quien se marchó de ahí al verificar que la chica era Hermione Granger. Mientras él se alejaba de ahí, observó como una chica de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba la bruja, y otra bruja de su misma casa, observaba la escena desde lejos, pensó en preguntarle la causa del porque se encontraba ahí, escondida, espiando, pero, solo la ignoró y continuó su camino a la sala común de los Slyherin. Al entrar a esta, observó atentamente y descubrió que sus amigos Malfoy y Zabini no se encontraban ahí, por lo que supuso que estarían en sus habitaciones.

NOTT: oye, despierta. Tu doncella, está llorando a escondidas. Ve a consolarla. Draco despierta. ¡Despierta!

DRACO: ¿Qué quieres?

NOTT: tu novia está triste, ve a consolarla. O me vas a decir, que lo que dijo Pansy hoy en el gran comedor es mentira.

DRACO: ¿Qué dijo? Ni siquiera sé, de qué hablas.

NOTT: dijo que estabas perdidamente enamorado de ella, que la espiabas a diario después de la guerra y que se han quedado de ver a escondidas para profesarse su amor, y que también te gusta la pelirroja Weasley. Y aún no te decides, sí te quedas con la traidora a la sangre o la sangre sucia. Que las haz estado espiando.

DRACO: Eso suena rebuscado, no lo crees. Y porque tendría que ir a consolarla.

ZABINI: porque te gusta.

NOTT: En serio. Aunque no creo que todo lo que dijo Pansy, sea verdad, de hecho, sonaba incoherente, y no fui el único que lo noto. Pero lo increíble paso, esos dos tontos lo creyeron todo, Granger y Weasley terminaron sin novios, con todos los presentes como testigos. Aunque debo aclarar, que la peor parte se la llevo Granger, al parecer no tiene a donde ir, ella desmemorizó a sus padres para protegerlos de la guerra y la mayoría de los de su casa la odian por todas las mentiras que dijo Pansy. Y no creo que la reciban muy bien en su dormitorio. Sin mencionar nuevamente los insultos ofensivos que le dedicó la comadreja.

ZABINI: Crees que se atreva a dormir afuera.

NOTT: No lo sé. Y a todo esto, ¿hicieron una apuesta para separar a los héroes de la guerra? Supongo que, Dafne está implicada, verdad. La vi espiando a hurtadillas.

DRACO: ¿Dafne está con Hermione? Perfecto, entonces, sí no le dan permiso de estar en su casa, hay que darle asilo.

ZABINI: ¿QUÉ? Piénsalo mejor, Dafne no podrá darle asilo en su habitación, ahí está Pansy y Millicent.

DRACO: yo no dije que se quedaría en su habitación. Solo necesito una capa negra para pasarla y no se den cuenta de que ella estará aquí.

NOTT: No creo que ella quiera venir.

DRACO: Así como Dafne ha decidido luchar por el amor de Potter; Blaise por Ginevra Weasley; no veo porque no hacerlo.

Bien ahora regreso, limpien aquí, y no hagan estupideces, lánzame esa capa. ¡muévete Blaise! Gracias.

LAVENDER: Hermione, oye, sé que Ron esta hechizado, una poción fuerte de amor, y si quieres, yo le doy el tónico para volverlo a la actualidad, ya que dejo muy claro que no te quiere ver cerca. No te preocupes, el regresará a la normalidad.

HERMIONE: Y no crees, que sospeche.

LAVENDER: Para nada, tengo un plan, les daré el tónico en un pastel a Harry y Ron, además pienso hacer más de uno para invitar a los que estén presentes, para evitar levantar sospechas. Y bien, ¿estás de acuerdo?

A propósito, creo que Ron trama algo, escuche algo de que dormiría en el sofá, para evitar que entres. Eso es llegar demasiado lejos, deberías decirle a la directora.

HERMIONE: bueno, cuento con tu ayuda, pero pasare la noche en la biblioteca, para evitar el mal trago.

Lavender esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sujeto sus manos para reconfortarla y se despidió. Al alejarse se le notaba una cara de felicidad, pues la bruja había caído en su plan de curación. Aunque si curaría a Ronald Weasley, pero le daría una poción para que olvidará Granger y recuperará su amor, Pansy había abierto una gran brecha y ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperando como se recuperan las cosas. Le demostraría a Pansy y a Hermione, que la mas apta para estar con el pelirrojo, era ella, se ganaría al muchacho a como diera lugar, y si el paso a seguir era unirse con la serpiente para separarlos lo haría sin pensar, claro está que, dejaría que Pansy Parkinson se llevará todo el crédito. Para cuando se le cayera el jueguito, ella salga triunfante y sin raspaduras, haciéndola ver como villana y ella una víctima más. – Hay Granger, eres tan tonta y débil, que no puedes darte cuenta, te quitaré a Ronny. Él no es para ti.

Los oídos de Draco Malfoy no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y sin que la bruja lo escuchará exclamo. - ¿y dicen que los malos somos nosotros?

DAFNE: ¿le vas a creer? En serio, por favor Granger, tu eres más lista. Y te voy a abrirlos ojos a la verdad, si en estos momentos el sombrero estuviera aquí, diría que esa chica es una doble cara.

HERMOINE: Creo en ella porque somos de la misma casa, además, ella y Ginny fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta del engaño.

DAFNE: ya olvídalo, y si lo quieres recuperar, en nadie de tu casa debes confiar.

Mira presta atención, te voy a decir tres verdades: 1.- Lavender Brown solo te quiere perjudicar, crees que no sigue enamorada de Ronald Weasley, crees que no te odia, lo acaba de demostrar con su sonrisa fingida y malévola, no la viste por que estabas llorando, pero si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos te darías cuenta, yo lo hice; 2.- Pansy lleva planeando esta venganza por semanas, ya los tenía en la mira; 3.- No sé qué habrá dicho Pansy, pero supongo que fue algo como: que te gusta Draco, que él es un pervertido, que tú le gustas. Pansy reto a Draco, cada uno debe buscar pareja antes que el otro, sino pagaran tres meses de vigilancia disciplinaria. Su plan es, que Draco se fije en ella, pero, no lo logrará, porque de algo si estoy segura, él te ama a escondidas, no voy a negar que es, algo inexperto, en algunos aspectos, pero en otros llega a ser atrevido. Imagínate, podrías darle celos a la comadreja de Gryffindor, con el hurón de Slytherin. (Hermione solo sonrió y las lágrimas no caían por su rostro). Sabes, Draco nunca ha besado a una chica, podrías enseñarle, también aprendería de ti a ser valiente, a pesar que se volvió mortífago, no era un mago maligno, presumido sí, egocéntrico, aburrido en ocasiones, pero su auténtico Draco se lo ha demostrado a Theo y Blaise, no por otra razón son sus mejores amigos.

Hermione: ¿te gusta Draco?

DAFNE: no. Me gusta otra persona, admiro mucho de él su valor por la amistad, aunque en estos momentos este entrance, lo sigo amando, no obstante, sé que, sí revierto la magia, él regresara con su novia actual y…

HERMIONE: ¿Por esa razón me quieres ayudar? Te gusta Harry.

DAFNE: Sí. Pero no lo hago por eso, no me agrada que Pansy haga eso, es cruel y debo detenerla. Bueno la charla ha sido gratificante, pero debemos ir a dormir, vamos te acompaño a medio camino.

HERMIONE: No iré a mi habitación, iré a la biblioteca, es que, Lavender, (la chica volvió a llorar) dijo que Ron estaría en la sala común esperando que no entre a la casa.

DAFNE: no creo que se ha cierto eso. Pero en la biblioteca no vas a poder, mejor ve al gran comedor, ahí no creo que tengas problemas.

Dafne se levantó, pero antes de marcharse le dijo - no te preocupes, todo pasa por alguna razón, cuando menos lo esperes la solución a tus problemas saldrá sin que te des cuenta.

Momentos después se encuentra con Draco Malfoy, quien le dice algo al oído, ella acepta con la cabeza y se marcha. Draco llega hasta Hermione, tan silenciosamente, que la bruja no se percata de su presencia.

DRACO: ten, sécate esas lágrimas, Hermione.

Esa voz era inconfundible, ella lo sabía, era el Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Pero lo más desconcertante era que le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo, eso era raro, será que lo que le dijo Dafne era cierto.

DRACO: no tiene nada, es un simple pañuelo, tómalo, tampoco te estoy cobrando por cogerlo. ¿no lo necesitas?

Pero que pregunta era esa, como sabia él que el papel se le había escaseado, sin voltearlo a ver, tomo el pañuelo, y el chico le planto un beso en el ojo, "eso fue rápido", pensaba la bruja, pero no era todo, mientras ella estaba en shock, él la tomo por el brazo, haciendo que se levantase de la banca, la atrajo hacia él y la giro sosteniéndola con sus brazos fuertes, delicadamente la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas. Estos movimientos fueron veloces, Hermione estaba asombrada, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se encontraba ella, en la misma banca, aunque ahora estaba en las piernas del Slytherin.

. - qué crees que estás haciendo, suéltame. Ya me dijo Dafne que tú y Pansy hicieron una apuesta, y no pienso ser tu burla.

. - y quien ha dicho que lo serás. Yo no deseo verte sufrir y haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí, te deseo, te quiero en mis brazos, a mi lado. No voy a dejarte ir, no quiero que regreses con ese traidor de Weasley.

Y sin dar previo aviso, la atrajo hacia él y la beso, sus labios tocaron bruscamente los suyos, aunque se sentía cálido, talvez inexperto, pero era diferente, Hermione sentía que ese beso era prohibido, el chico abrió suavemente los labios para dar paso a que su lengua tocará los labios de la chica, él saboreaba ese sabor salado que habían dejado las lágrimas. Draco comenzó a mordisquearlos ligeramente y sin perder oportunidad introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, la bruja se resistía, pero, en sus pensamientos estaban las frases de Dafne: "él no sabe besar" y empezaba a creerle; no obstante, sentía que estaba siendo infiel, y recordó tristemente la ruptura, pues su relación había culminado ese mismo día, sentía tristeza, pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba a resistir, al contrario, empezó a dejarse llevar por el increíble beso que estaba recibiendo, había tanta pasión en él, tanto que empezó a bajar sus manos hasta la cintura de él, dejo de forcejear para comenzar a sentir, disfrutar y besar; al sentir ese cambio, Draco le acaricio el rostro tomándolo con sus manos, la intensidad de los besos iban subiendo la temperatura corporal, en esos momentos, solo existían ellos, los besos tiernos y amorosos, pasaron a jadeos y respiraciones entre cortantes.

Hermione, empezó a subir sus delicados dedos de la mano, palpando el pecho musculoso de Draco, ese movimiento lento era sensual, Draco lo estaba disfrutando, la tomo por las piernas, bajándolas lentamente, sin perder el ritmo, la giró de la cintura, para luego tomar su pierna y pasarla al otro lado, proponiéndole que se sentara frente a él, hacia demasiado calor y ninguno de los dos quería parar. Hermione colocó sus brazos en el cuello de él, su respiración era entrecortada, no quería dejarlo de besar, era adictivo. Sus manos recorrían el cuero cabelludo del mago, él comenzaba a meterlas manos debajo de su blusa, los besos continuaron, el deseo se apodero de ellos, sentían una gran fascinación el uno por el otro, comenzaban a excitarse, el deseo de tenerse era suficiente para romper esa barrera, para llegar al clímax de lo que habían comenzado, Draco fue el primero en separar sus labios de los suyos, le besó la barbilla y con su lengua fue bajando por su cuello, chupando y saboreándolo lentamente, a lo que Hermione hizo un pequeño gemido, e hizo un profundo suspiro, él quería seguir oyendo los gemidos que sus caricias causaban en la chica, pero, optó por terminar ahí y desabrocharse la capa que llevaba puesta para pasársela y ponérsela.

. - paremos, sé que te deseo y si fuera por mí, lo haríamos aquí o te llevaría a un cuarto en donde estemos solo tú y yo. Pero la verdad, mi propósito de esta noche es darte asilo en mi cama, no dormirás a fuera hoy, estarás calientita en mi cuarto, oí que no tienes donde dormir, así que, vámonos, te llevare a un lugar seguro en donde no te toparas con ningún Griffyndor, ahí estarás cómoda y podrás dormir. (la alejó de él, para ponerse en pie y tomarla de la mano)

. - yo no puedo pasar ahí.

. - no temas, estaré a tu lado, o quieres que te convenza de otra forma (acercándose a sus labios)

. - tal vez. (pero que respuesta era esa, la chica se estaba dejando seducir)

Draco la beso y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a intensificar el beso, sus lenguas se tocaban, el calor corporal comenzó a elevarse lentamente, Draco volvió a sentarse en la banca, forzándola a sentarse en sus piernas frente a él, Hermione fue pasando sus manos y sus brazos por el cuello de Malfoy, de nuevo.

Las caricias comenzaron, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y Draco metió sus manos, frías y largas debajo de la blusa de ella, lentamente palpaba su piel, hasta llegar a su busto, los acaricio y Hermione dio un suspiro, más bien un gemido, y se separó de Draco para evitar ese toqueteo, aunque él vio esa oportunidad para a traerla hacia él nuevamente y besar su cuello, sacó sus manos de la blusa de ella, la empujó levemente, para poderse levantar y llevársela a la sala común de Slytherin.

**POR HOY ES TODO, ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA. DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC LIMA. GRACIAS POR LEERLO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K. ROWLING, LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. **

**LA APUESTA **

(Capitulo 2)

Después de dos semanas de haber faltado a la escuela, Hermione regresa levantando rumores y sospechas por su ausencia. Algunos alumnos murmuraban que se había ido a tratar de recuperar a sus padres, otros más que se fue en busca de un hogar y trabajo al mundo muggle, y otros más la odiaban por hacer añicos los sentimientos de Ronald Weasley, aunque la verdad era que, ella era la víctima.

Al llegar Hermione, se percató que su ex-novio, Ronald Weasley, tenía una relación de noviazgo con Pansy Parkinson, aunque no la quería, solo la ayudaba con su apuesta contra Draco.

Dafne la actualizo de todo lo que paso en la escuela en su ausencia, le platico que hicieron un baile de reconciliación con todas las casas, por lo ocurrido en el gran comedor. La directora Mc Gonagall decidió que era la mejor forma de unificar la escuela y a los estudiantes. El evento llegó y todos estaban emocionados, contentos que olvidaron sus rencillas inútiles. En ese evento, Pansy le conto toda la verdad a Ron, bueno no toda, pero si lo que era importante para ella, como el hecho que quería poner celoso a Draco y quería su atención, pues ya no la miraba como antes, que se lamentaba de los problemas que causó, pero estaba desesperada, no negó sus mentirotas de ese día y Ron aceptó ayudarle.

Hermione: Es un TONTO, todavía le creyó.

Dafne: Bueno, a raíz de eso, muchos dejaron de juzgarte y comenzaron a pensar que todo lo había tramado ella, concluyeron que solo quería ser el centro de atención, y romper su historia de amor. Harry por otro lado tuvo una riña con Ron, la poción de amor hizo que se confrontaran por el amor de Pansy. Pero, si no es por el contra hechizo que le dieron los de tu casa (gryffindor) él estaría perdido, la pelea debió haberle causado un efecto secundario, se enamoraba a primera vista, el efecto duraba 30 minutos.

Hermione: ¿Se enamoró de ti?

Dafne: Si, pero lo traicione. Se los lleve a los Gryffindors para que lo curarán. No merecía seguir sufriendo así, hubo varias chicas que aprovecharon eso. La verdad fue todo un caos, porque el tiempo de efecto duraba menos, supongo que hubo chicas que le daban más poción de amor instantáneo y por eso se le veía como loco.

Hermione: ¿Se encontró con Giny?

Dafne: Sus hermanos siempre la protegieron. Además, ella está planeando su venganza contra Draco y Pansy.

Una vez que le dieron el contra hechizo, Harry estuvo en cama por varios días, y Blaise aprovecho todas las oportunidades que le dieron para estar con Giny. Así fue como me enteré que Ginevra Weasley planea vengarse. Yo, me anime a decirle mis sentimientos a Harry, claro una vez que se sintiera mejor, termino rechazándome y pidiéndome perdón por lo que me causó, me dio las gracias por haberlo detenido. Y estoy orgullosa de mi misma por haberlo hecho.

Mira, tome fotos, del evento. Estamos todos, Draco saco a bailar a mi hermana y a Luna, Blaise estuvo de mi pareja y también bailo con Giny. Estuvo divertido.

Las chicas seguían viendo las fotos y hacían pequeños comentarios de cada una, no se percataron que Ginevra Weasley las escuchaba atentamente

Hermione: Al parecer todo aquí estuvo bien.

Dafne: y lo estará. Ahora que ya tienes nueva casa, más bien nueva familia. ¿Cómo te fue con la entrevista? Supongo que estuvo algo, bueno, incomoda. Para serte franca, nunca pensé en esa solución.

Hermione: Llegamos a la prisión y estaban uno que otro oficial colado, Tom hablo con su padre y le reclamo varias cosas, le insistió que me adoptará, que sería mejor que el fallecido señor tenebroso.

Durante todo el discurso no dijo nada, ya al final, me pregunto realmente porque una heroína de guerra quería unirse a su familia.

Le dije la verdad y todo lo que me pasó en esos días, creí por unos momentos que me diría que me rentaría un cuarto o que tenía un límite en lo que encontraba otro lugar para vivir, la verdad ya estaba lista para todas esas respuestas, pero…

Dafne: ¿qué paso?

Hermione: regaño a Tom, por no defenderme. Le dijo que su madre estaría avergonzada por no ayudar a una chica, sea de la casa que fuera. Confesó que no le cae bien Pansy. Y me dijo que usara el apellido Nott a mi parecer.

Dafne: ja, ja, ja.

Esa respuesta fue algo inesperado.

¡Ay! Mi estómago.

Giny: Solo por eso cambiaste de apellido.

Hermione: ¡GINY! ¿GINY? Hace cuanto llevas ahí.

G: Desde el principio, las fotos de la fiesta y todo.

H: Tu no comprendes, tú tienes a tu familia, están unidos, y bueno, yo, lo que paso en el gran comedor fue una tragedia y nunca creí que unos slytherins me apoyarían en el momento más triste de mi vida.

G: Nosotros te dimos hogar y refugio, eres parte de nuestra familia.

H: era. Ya no lo soy, tu hermano corto conmigo, o ya lo olvidaste, además no me imagino la cara que puso tu madre cuando se enteró de todas las mentiras que dijo Pansy.

G: ella lo comprenderá si le explico yo.

H: no lo creo, pero ya no tengo problemas por ello. He convencido a alguien que me integre a su familia.

G: eres parte de nuestra familia.

H: No lo soy, o acaso tu madre pregunto por mi bienestar mientras estaba ausente, pregunto una sola vez, no lo creo.

G: igual y ni se enteró. Vas a levantar más sospechas cambiándote, que si

H: qué si me espero a que Ronald regrese conmigo, y darle la razón a medio mundo, que soy huérfana y solo utilice a Ronald para quedarme en una casa. No quiero oír eso a mis espaldas. Voy a luchar por mi futuro, siempre ha sido así. Tenga o no a mis padres. El señor Nott, bueno mi padrastro, me dijo que yo puedo ocupar el apellido, como me plazca y eso es lo que haré. Por tener el apellido Nott, puedo entrar a la casa Slytherine, aunque siendo sincera, siempre he sido Griffyndor.

Dafne: Bueno, no es que necesites entrar diario a la casa, puedes usarlo como refugio sino te dejan entrar a la tuya.

G: Deberías pensarlo mejor, si haces esto, más van a hablar de ti. Y muchas teorías saldrán sin sentido.

H: Ya está hecho y decidido. Y ya no me importa sus habladurías.

Tom: Que bueno porque la directora Mc Gonagall se quedó sorprendida y más porque este idiota se le ocurre decir, mi chica lo decidió así, nadie la obligó.

Blaise: ¿le dijiste eso? Ni siquiera te ha dicho que sí y tú ya lo confirmas.

Draco: No le dirá a nadie.

G: Herm, amiga, no debes pensarlo más, la respuesta es obvia, un no rotundo. ¿cómo vas a salir con el hurón?

Dafne: ¿Tú piensas regresar con Potter?

G: no y pienso vengarme de todos ustedes.

D: cuando se le pase el hechizo y te "vengues". ¿vas a volver con él?

G: no, ¿porque te interesa tanto? Sera que… te gusta, es verdad.

D: ahí mi punto, si tu no piensas regresar con Potter, porque Hermione tiene que regresar con tu hermano, ella está en la decisión de no regresar con él, están en la misma situación. O dime porque ella no puede cambiar su destino y tú sí. Yo sé que amas a tu hermano, pero Hermione ya no lo ama. ¿ya le preguntaste como sé siente? O mejor aún por que no la fuiste a buscar, después del espectáculo que hizo Pansy, comprendo que estabas dolida, pero al día siguiente, ella todavía seguía aquí. Nadie te vio a ti como el enemigo, a ella si (señalando a Hermione), sabes, tú tenías a tus hermanos, ellos te protegieron, fuiste una víctima en el enredo.

Y ahora, Hermione te sigue considerando su amiga, quiere regresar a su casa original, con todos ustedes, y quieres que continué las cosas, sus relaciones donde las dejo. Estas mal si piensas que todo regresará a la normalidad, pues como ya dejaste en claro, n piensas regresar con Potter.

G: ¿te gusta Harry? Contéstame.

D: si, me gusta Potter. Pero no sirve de nada confesarme, si a la única que quiere después de la poción es a ti.

G: pues con o sin poción, ya me perdió.

D: que bueno que lo dices, porque en ese caso Hermione puede decirle lo mismo a tu hermano, "con o sin poción no piensa regresar con él"

Ginevra se enrojeció de coraje, la chica de Slytherine tenía toda la razón, su amiga Herm ya había decidido cambiar su presente y dejar atrás su pasado, tenía que aceptarlo.

G: Bien. Pero te advierto Malfoy, si se te ocurre hacerla llorar, retomare mi venganza y me iré en contra tuya. Más te vale tratarla bien. Quiero aclarar que no haré algo contra ustedes, pero si me vengare de Pansy, asi que…

Blaise: no tenemos nada en contra de esa decisión, además ella fue la que afecto tu relación.

Así que, ¿quieres que te acompañe a clases?

G: mmm… creo que esta vez me saltaré las clases, Herm me pasarías los apuntes al rato, quiero estar sola.

H: claro. Lo haré

D: se pueden adelantar, tengo que hablar con Hermione antes de entrar a clase.

Todos de marchan y los dejan solos.

H: Dime, que es lo que me quieres decir.

D: antes de eso, como te fue con tu padrastro, oí que te adoptó, pero ¿te comento algo?

H: me dijo que era valiente y que usará el apellido Nott a placer.

D: Quiero que seas más que un amor platónico, ¿quieres salir conmigo, es decir, quieres ser mi novia?

**POR HOY ES TODO, ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA.**


End file.
